


The French Connection

by Arabwel, Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: A certain word is mentioned, Drunk!Ian, Ian finally goes to France, JR has an epiphany, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Phone Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the French trip finally happens and phone sex occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Connection

Ian's used to anticipating the weekend with bated breath, but the fact that today they're getting herded into a bus that takes them to the airport, instead of being able to sneak off to see JR, is - different.

It's far from his first time on a plane, or even abroad, but it _is_ his first time flying to Europe. First time flying transatlantic, wedged into the window seat while Dylan takes up way too much space with his gangly legs next to him. He's talking excitedly about everything they're gonna see and too, and yeah, Ian is excited too. Because he's never been to France and there's so much to see and do in the two weeks they're gonna spend in Paris.

The flight is long and their teachers have to tell them to quieten down more than once. Dylan is hanging halfway over the backrest talking to Posey (Ian can't think of the guy as Tyler any more) and Keahu, and Ian falls asleep somewhere over the Atlantic and wakes up with a crick in his neck. But eventually, they land in France and it is _awesome_.

Theoretically, they're here to do language classes during the day and cultural activities and sightseeing for the evenings and the weekends. In practise, there's some studying, and a lot of goofing off, and making new friends with the students from the other countries. And the best part, according to Dyl and Posey, is that here the girls are in the same school, not across town. They're even living in the same building.

A building, that has an unused attic with a broken lock.

Ian is pretty sure that before everything that's gone down, he would have tried to persuade one of the girls - or maybe the English guy with the cheekbones? - to come up with him, to see if he could finally get past second base with someone. He thinks Holland had been looking at him like she could've been up for it at the last school social, but that was before JR.

Now, Ian thinks, he can slip up there and find a quiet nook to call JR, since he'd managed to wrangle the international roaming from his parents at the last minute. He just has to find a good time of the day, since they're like, hours and hours ahead of home and JR's hours are far from regular. Not to mention, he's been too exhausted to even jerk off despite Dyl having been awol from their shared room more than enough.

Friday evening, there's a bunch of them up there, guys and girls, including the English guy who's trying so hard to get into Crystal's pants, Ian can't help but laugh. They're going sightseeing tomorrow but none of them really care about that because most of them are old enough to drink here and will help a brother - or sister - out.

Despite the fact that he spends a lot of time at a bar and occasionally gets put to work that doesn't involve going down on his knees, Ian actually hasn't been drinking. There's a lot of things he knows JR is willing to do, but putting his liquor license at risk is not on that list.

Here and now though, they're passing around bottles of cheap red wine, drinking from small white plastic cups, drinking and laughing. The wine tastes sour but it's not terrible. (Ian may or may not be wine snob since the first alcohol he ever sneaked was a $300 bottle of Merlot his dad never noticed had gone missing.)

He's warm all over and really enjoying himself, the buzz going all the way down his toes. He's not _drunk_ , he's tipsy, and when the girls pull out a bottle of calvados and real shot glasses, he's totally up for it. Even when someone suggests they play I Never.

Dyl grins at the girls and lifts his glass. "I never kissed a boy."

Ian takes a drink. 

He can't stop the giggle that wells out of him when Dylan's eyes go wide as he drinks. And Ian knows it's not because of the fact that he's kissed a boy. He's made no secret of the fact he's attracted to guys just as much as he is to girls. No, it's more to do with the fact that he's never mentioned it before. Because that's not how it's supposed to work. After all, he knew about Dylan kissing Shelley about ten minutes after it had happened.

And the weird thing was, he's always _wanted_ to tell Dylan. Wants to tell him about JR's blue eyes and the way they look at Ian like he's something perfect. How, even when Ian's on his knees, tears on his face from gagging on JR's cock, JR will reach out and cup his cheek, and call Ian his beautiful boy.

"Who?" Dylan demands, leaning forward into Ian's space.

And Ian's about to answer, about to say JR's name, when Holland reaches out and slaps Dylan on the arm.

"Stick to the game," she says, her own gaze drifting to Ian as she speaks.

Dylan huffs out a grumble of annoyance, but he sits back, letting Holland continue the game.

"I've never kissed a girl."

Most of the other boys groan and take a drink. Ian doesn't. For all that he's done with Mel and Eaddy, for all that they've done to him, kissing's never been part of it, has always been reserve purely for JR.

It's Posey's turn next, and the grin on his face is a little evil as the "Never have I cheated on a test," comes from him.

Every single one of them takes a drink, the soothing burn of the alcohol spreading through Ian.

Ian drinks at the next question. And the next. And the next. And there's part of his brain telling him that he's about to tip over the line into drunk, but he's surrounded by friends and quickly hushed laughter, and he can't seem to bring himself to care about his lack of sobriety.

Ian's question comes and goes, and he knows what he asks is stupid, but it makes Dylan drink, and that was what he was aiming for.

And maybe Ian shouldn't have, because Dylan's looking at him, gaze half calculating and half unfocused.

"Never have I ever had sex."

Ian knocks back the shot without thinking about it, the only one, apart from the English boy (Daniel. He's sure it's Daniel.) to do so.

"Knew it!" Dylan crows, the words a half-slur softened by alcohol. "Saturday job, my ass," he mutters. "Fucking knew it."

Dylan demands to know who Ian had sex with, and Ian's starting to think his friend should be a little less invested in who Ian is fucking. He also wonders about the look that would be on Dyl's face if Ian actually told him exactly who, if Ian reeled off a list that started and ended with JR, but had the names of the entire crew on there, as well.

Ian reaches out for the glass in front of him, knocking back the contents in one gulp, even though a question hadn't been asked, even though some of them are still staring at Ian, like he's about to tell them everything.

"Fucking amateurs," Daniel snorts, and lifts his glass towards Ian. "I never had sex with a girl."

Ian looks at his empty glass and blinks. Mel and Eaddy aren't girls, they're _women_ but he's not sure if he's supposed to follow the letter or the spirit of the game. But when Holland picks up the bottle and tilts it questioningly, he nods.

Once his glass is full again, he takes a drink.

Holland grins wickedly. "I never had sex with anyone from my school."

Ian doesn't drink, and Holland raises a perfect eyebrow.

The others catch on quick, their proclamations in the same vein but it's not until Crystal says she's never had sex with a guy, eyes flicking over to Daniel that he takes a drink.

"Wow," Dyl whistles, "You've gotten _around_ , man."

Ian blushes, but he knows others will blame the alcohol, not the vivid memories of being passed around like a party favour, the incredible feeling of being the centre of attention. Not entirely unlike now, with all the eyes in the room riveted to him as his friends try to come up with ways of getting him talk. He's lucky that he's already sitting with his knees pulled up in front of him, keeping the fact that he can't help but feel himself chubbing up in his jeans from the others.

They get creative. And _dirty_. No, he doesn't have a girlfriend. No, he doesn't have a boyfriend. (He hesitates, for a moment, but if there' one thing JR is, it's not _boy_.) Yes, Ian has had sex with someone who's already graduated. Duh. Yes, he's had sex with someone in college. (Max still has a year to go on his bachelor's in English.) Yes, he's had sex with someone more than five years older than him. No, he's not had sex with a teacher. (He thinks. He doesn't actually know what some of the crew do for a living.)

He drinks when Crystal says she's never swallowed, as do Daniel and Holland. Dyl's eyes nearly bug out of his head and his jaw drops, and Ian can't help but snigger, leaning on his knees while Dyl tries to stammer out something.

"I never had a threesome!"

Ian blinks. Does his going away present count as a threesome when they had an audience? He hesitates for a moment, almost long enough for Keahu to speak up before he takes the drink. Because yeah, it does count, he thinks, being surrounded by his daddy and bro- by JR and Ty.

Ian can't deny that he's gotten hard any more, but he can see from the flushed cheeks and glassy eyes of his friends that he isn't the only one. A part of him is thrilled, the same part that comes alive every time JR wants to put him on display, to use him to tease and tantalize - and reward - his crew.

But JR is not here. And Ian is not going to be that guy and do anything while he's away. He's JR's boy, through and through, even if he doesn't have the _words_ for it. He wonders what JR would think of this, of Ian talking about this, about _them_ even if there's been no names, nothing to make anyone think…

Daniel whistles, low and impressed. "Damn. I never had sex with two guys at the same time."

Ian drinks before he can hesitate again.

"I've never had sex with two _girls_ at the same time." No drink.

"I never had sex with a guy and a girl a the same time." Ian remembers the incredible, indescribable feeling of being wrapped up in the slick heat of Eaddy's body while JR pushed inside him, his body strung out on adrenaline and endorphins, and closes his eyes as he drains his glass.

"Bullshit," Dylan says, before Ian's swallowed the last of the alcohol down. "There's no fucking way you've done all that, man. No fucking way."

Ian flushes, unsure about arguing. He knows how Dylan gets when he catches hold of something, refusing to let it go until he's interrogated it thoroughly. But Ian's not sure how much light he wants shone on JR, is starting to think he should have just taken a sip on the first question and then lied for the rest of it. "'m not lying, Dyl," he says.

And Dylan's eyes shine bright, wide and open and not entirely focussing fully on Ian. But that's okay, with the amount he's drunk, Ian's not entirely focussing on him back.

"Prove it." Dylan looks at him, chin tilted in challenge. And Ian loves Dylan, he does, but there are times he wonders what it would be like if the other boy weren't quite so much of a dick. Wonders if Dylan's like those other boys Ian's heard the crew mention before, the ones JR used and then sent on their way.

"Are you forfeiting?" Dylan asks.

"Forfeiting what, Dyl?" Posey just looks confused. "It's Never Have I Ever, what's there to forfeit?"

"Change of plan," Dylan says quickly. "Truth or Dare, who's in?"

The rest of the them agree, buoyed along by the alcohol warming their skin.

And as the others nod, Dylan never takes his eyes off Ian. "Give you a choice. Truth, tell us who, or Dare, prove it."

And Ian can't give JR's name, won't give JR's name. He's honestly not sure if being gangbanged on the bar's pool table was illegal, but he doesn't want to risk it, doesn't want to risk JR.

But there's something about the look on Dylan's face that makes Ian want to wipe it off the other boy. Only, he's not entirely sure how-- oh--

He thinks about the time difference in his head. It'll be early afternoon there. Which means the bar won't be open, but JR should still be there already.

He keeps his eyes on Dylan's as he pulls out his phone, glancing down to scroll through his contacts to JR. Ian puts the phone on speaker, and the ringing coming from the phone starts to fill the air. It's JR's cell he's ringing, and Ian's starting to think that JR too busy to answer when the call finally connects and JR's "Hey, baby," is the greeting he gets.

And Ian's grateful that his father bought him such a good phone, because he can hear JR's voice like JR was right next to him, and his cock throbs in want.

"Hi," Ian answers, suddenly not knowing what to say, suddenly wanting to leave and keep JR for himself.

There's a pause after Ian speaks and then, "Are you on speaker?"

"Yeah," Ian answers.

JR hmms. "And why are you on speaker, baby? To keep your hands free?"

Dylan's eyes widen at JR's words, and Holland's looking at him like she's feeling a whole new appreciation for him.

But Ian's only concern is JR. "I--" And then the words spill out of him, fast and slightly slurred and edged along by the alcohol. Words about how he's with friends, about the game, about how want Ian had said and how they wanted proof.

There's silence for long moments, and Ian thinks he's made a terrible mistake. And then JR just huffs a laugh.

"So, you're with your group of friends?" JR asks.

"Yeah."

"And they can hear anything I say?" is the next question.

"Yeah." Ian nods, even though JR can't see him.

"Hold out the phone, baby."

Ian holds the phone out, resting his elbow on his knees and balancing it in his palm.

"So, what do they want to hear?" JR asks over the phone. "They want to hear how I get hard every time I see you? About how the first time I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off your lips, couldn't stop wondering about how they'd feel wrapped around my cock?"

Ian glances over at Dylan, smiling slightly when he sees the flush on his friend's face.

"They want to hear about how I love pushing into your ass, how I love hearing the noises you make? How about how fucking good you looked with your face buried in pussy, lips and chin all slicked up? Or maybe about how tight your ass feels when I'm fucking it, about how I love to fill you up so you're dripping."

Ian bites his lip to stop the whimper from getting out. He can't believe he's sitting with friends, his cock hard and throbbing, and feeling like he's only a few steps from coming.

"Is that the sort of thing they want to hear?"

There's no answer, everyone just staring at the phone on Ian's hand, their faces red and flushed.

And Ian's sure that JR knows exactly what he's done, even from thousands of miles away.

"Ian?"

"Yeah?" Ian has to lick his lips a couple of times before he can answer JR.

"Go somewhere you'll be alone, baby, and ring me back."

And Ian's mind is filled with what he'll do when he's alone, about freeing his cock and wrapping fingers around himself. "Okay."

"I'll be waiting, baby."

And then JR is gone, and everyone is just staring at Ian, their eyes wide with wonder.

"Bloody hell." Daniel is the first to speak, his pupils blown huge. "That's your - that's your not a boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah," Ian says, licking his dry lips. He wants to just get up and go - somewhere, back to their room if Dyl says up here, but everyone's eyes are on him and he's not sure if he's brazen enough to just walk off with a visible hard-on when _everyone_ knows what he's gonna do the moment he has some privacy.

"Damn." Daniel blinks owlishly. "And here I thought you didn't need a sugar daddy."

Ian does not blush a deeper red. Does not. Before he can say anything, Dyl scoffs and changes the subject, squirming uncomfortably where he sits and Ian is thankful even as he hides his grin.

"We've got plenty of booze left, lets keep going. What's it gonna be, English, Truth or Dare?"

Daniel licks his lips and looks around with a wicked grin. "Dare."

For a moment Ian is terrified as Dyl looks at him speculatively, like he's gonna ask Ian to - to _demonstrate_ or something, and as hot as Daniel is, there's no way Ian can -

"I dare you to kiss Crystal."

Ian lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and watches Daniel clamber over to Crystal, watches the two of them kiss and get handsy while Dyl whoops encouragingly. He thinks, this is his chance to leave. Everyone's distracted, especially now that Daniel's got a hand under Crystal's top and she's making noises.

He manages to stand up without falling over, the buttons of his jeans pressing down painfully on his erection. He bites back the hiss, but Holland still looks at him with a raised eyebrow, a small knowing smile on her lips.

"Have fun," she mouths and turns her attention back to Crystal and Daniel, her perfectly manicured nails biting into Posey's shoulder to shush him when he's about to say something rude.

Ian's face is flaming with the knowledge that Holland is not the only one who knows where he's going, what he's going to do as he stumbles down the rickety old stairs, clutching he polished barrier. His and Dyl's room is just one floor down, and he doesn't encounter anyone on his way down, his heart hammering in his throat even after he slides the door shut and hears the lock click.

Dyl will be occupied for a while, he thinks, and might just be gone for the night anyway but he doesn't want to risk it. He looks around the room, grabbing one of the rickety chairs from the desk and shoving it under the handle, testing it.

He flops down on the bottom bunk with a groan, unbuttoning his jeans even as he fumbles his phone out, unlocks the screen. He doesn't wrap his hand around his cock, doesn't pull it out of his underwear, not yet. Because he knows that once JR picks up the phone, he will, but until then, his cock no longer trapped behind heavy denim, the chilly air of the room hitting the wet patch in his briefs, is enough.

Ian shivers in anticipation and closes his eyes when he hits redial.

JR picks up on the first ring. "Hey, baby," he practically purrs and the sound goes straight to Ian's cock and he bites back a whimper. This isn't for his friends, this isn't to prove anything to anyone, this is just for him and JR. "You alone now?"

"Y-yeah," Ian hates how his mouth goes dry and his voice cracks a little; he leans back against the wall, the brick chilly against his overheated skin even through his t-shirt. He wants to touch himself so bad but JR hasn't told him he can yet so instead his fingers dig into the scratchy blanket, bunching it in his hand.

"No more boys and girls around you eager to hear how much of a slut you are?" JR's voice is fond, but undercut with harshness that makes Ian think that if JR was here, he'd have a hand in Ian's hair by now, tugging hard enough for it to hurt so good.

JR continues before Ian can articulate an answer that goes beyond a small, needy whine. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you out of my sight after all. Tell me, baby, what did they say after I hung up? Did they try to put you on your knees, find out just how well you suck cock?"

"N-no!" Ian blurts out, despite heat curling up in his belly at JR's words, the way his cock twitches in his briefs. He doesn't _want_ any of his friends, and they don't want _him_ , but JR's voice is doing _things_ to him, making it seem like something that could happen, something he'd _want_ to happen.

"No? They know what a slut you are and not one of them wanted a test drive?"

Ian doesn't hesitate. "Your slut."

"That's right, baby. My slut."

Ian can hear the smile in JR's words.

"Only I get to say who goes in that ass, isn't that right."

"Yes, Daddy," Ian replies. Even if Ian knows that JR's given him an out every single time. Even if he knows that the moment _No_ ever passed his lips, JR would bundle him up and take him away from it.

"Are you hard?" JR's tone tells Ian that he already knows the answer to the question.

"Yes."

"But you're not touching yourself, are you, baby?"

"No." Because he's been waiting for this, waiting for JR's voice in his ear.

"Take your cock out." The order comes easily.

Ian fishes his hard dick out of his shorts, his breath hitching as his fingers touch the sensitive skin.

JR huffs a laugh when he hears the low whine. "You need this, baby? Need to touch yourself for Daddy?"

"Yes." And then, "Please."

"Not yet," JR says. "Keep those fingers away from your cock, baby, and tell me how the trip's been so far."

Ian scrunches his eyes shut for a brief moment, everything in him aching to wrap his hand around his cock. But JR said not to. So, Ian starts to talk, trying to ignore the twitch his cock give each time JR hmmms or makes a comment or tells him to keep going. He tells JR about the museums they've visited, about the amount of photos he's taken, about the amazing things he's seen.

"And do any of your friends know that sucking my cock is how you paid for the trip?" JR asks lightly.

"No," Ian replies. Dylan knows that Ian came back with the beer mat that fateful first night, but he doesn't know Ian got it on his knees, swallowing JR's come.

There's a soft hum from JR, before "The crew's been missing you, as well, baby. You missed the shut in we had a couple of nights ago."

Ian feels a flare of something he can't quite name at the thought of JR fucking someone else, even one of the crew.

"And since you weren't here to spread open on the pool table, Tyler and Max had to take your place. You should have seen it, baby. Gideon, hammering into Max, while Linden fucked Tyler next to him."

"Who did you fuck?" The question's quiet, part of Ian unsure if he should ask it, unsure if he wants to hear the answer.

There's a pause from JR, and Ian's about to take it back, tell JR that he didn't mean to ask, but then--

"No one, baby. But I did jerk off onto Max's face."

And it feels like something lifts from Ian's chest at JR's words. And it's ridiculous, he knows it is. He knows how the crew are, knows that he's been JR's boy for far less time than JR's been friends with all of them, but the thought of JR not fucking someone while Ian wasn't there makes Ian smile.

"Of course, you know what that means, don't you? It means that your little asshole is going to be fucking pounded when you get back."

Ian's breath hitches at JR's words.

"I might not even wait until we're in the office. Just fuck you over one of the tables in the bar."

Ian can almost feel it. Can almost feel the table under him, and the smell of the beer permeating the air as JR fucks him, urges on by the comments from the crew.

"You'd best make sure you're stretched and slick when you get to the bar, baby, because I'm not waiting before I'm buried in your ass."

Ian squirms as JR talks, the thought of JR just _taking_ him as soon as he's through the door making his cock twitch. "Please--"

"Please what, baby? Use your words."

"Please can I touch my cock." Because all he needs is a touch, just a final push before he's thumbing over the edge.

"Yeah, baby," JR finally says. "I think you've earned it."

Ian keens as he wraps his hand around himself and even with all the precome he's leaking it's still too dry, too painful, but it's also just right. His orgasm punches through him, his vision whiting out for a moment as he sobs out his release.

"Still with me, baby?" JR's voice sounds so far away, and Ian realizes he's managed to push the phone away as he slowly comes to. He picks it up with trembling fingers, mindful of the mess on his hand and stomach.

"Still here, Daddy."

JR's voice is rich and warm when he tells Ian to be a good boy and clean himself up. Ian doesn't think twice and lifts his hand to his mouth, licking the come off his fingers hungrily. He scoops up what's on his belly and keeps going, moaning softly around his fingers as JR murmurs encouragement in his ear.

"That's it, baby, get those fingers wet for Daddy," JR croons, and despite having just come, despite the exhaustion Ian feels a warmth blooming at the pit of his belly.

Guided by JR's voice, Ian kicks his jeans off the rest of the way and strokes a spit-slick finger behind his balls, against his hole. He doesn't press in just yet, just strokes himself slowly as JR tells him, his breathing picking up in pace even as his cock twitches feebly against his stomach.

Ian feels hazy, not the same kind of hazy he has before when he's been pushed to his limits by whatever JR - and the crew - have done to him, but different; he can feel the red wine and calvados, feel the flush on his cheeks that's more than arousal.

"Still with me, baby?" JR's voice is sharp and Ian starts.

"Yes, Daddy - " he is about to respond, but the words are swallowed by an unexpected yawn, his back arching as he fumbles with the phone.

JR's chuckle is warm even though it seems like it's coming from far away. "You still up for this, baby? Or are you about to pass out on me?"

Ian tries to say no, that he's awake, that he's not that tired. He wants to make JR happy, wants to be good for his Daddy, he wants to - to _hear JR come_ over the phone and know he is missed as much as he missed his Daddy. What comes out is mumbled, another deep yawn wracking his body, the heat that had been building up swiftly dissipating. He makes a distressed noise, trying to force his eyes open…

"It's okay, baby," JR's voice is gentle. "You've had a long day and you've done good."

"I wanna - " Ian whines, not able to articulate what he wants to say, the hand that's holding the phone feels like lead and he has to fight to keep it close.

"You can make it to me when you get home, baby." There's a dark promise in JR's voice and Ian shivers, despite his tiredness.

"Yes, Daddy." Ian lets his eyes drift shut.

"Get some rest, baby. "

Ian sighs, He wants his Daddy, wants to be curled up with JR and not thousands of miles away. "Miss you, Daddy."

"I know, baby, I know."

"Love you, Daddy."

The phone falls out of his hand and Ian is out like a light.

-o-

JR stares at the phone for long moments after Ian's words, the quiet beeping indicating that Ian disconnected straight after dropping his little bombshell.

Fuck.

FUCK.

That's-- it's-- well, fuck.

Because JR's been steadily avoiding that word for longer than he'd care to admit. Because this isn't how it happens.

He scrubs a hand over his eyes, thinking back to that first night Ian walked into the bar. Thinking back to the nervous kid who had gotten to his knees and sucked his first cock in the very office JR was sitting in.

And JR had thought the kid was going to be yet another one of the rich little bastards who tried to sneak into the bar for whatever reason. Thought he'd be one more of the arrogant little fuckers that JR and crew loved to take down a peg or two.

He'd sucked JR's cock, and then he'd been back within the week, just like JR had thought he would be. Back and begging for JR's cock up his ass, begging to be taken apart, and split open around JR's dick.

And JR had thought that was where it would end. But then Ian had come back again and again, looking at JR with those bright blue eyes and licking those lips that looked so good around JR's cock. And, fuck, how was JR meant to say no to that? How was he meant to say no to a beautiful boy who all but fucking begged JR to ruin him.

Only, somewhere along the way, it changed. Somewhere along the way, it started being _more_.

And Ian was only ever meant to be another notch in JR's belt, only meant to be another pent-up little schoolboy with his designer jeans and his daddy issues and JR's dick up his ass.

He wasn't meant to be someone who invaded JR's thoughts, wasn't meant to be someone who was a constant fucking shadow in JR's mind. (And JR realised it was bad the first time he was in town and found himself picking something up from the store because Ian had mentioned once that he liked it. Because if there's anything JR knows, it that picking up Ian's favourite brand of cereal, just so he'd have some in the house, was not the fucking way he'd ever acted before.)

So, yeah, he's been carefully avoiding certain words. Even if some of the crew have been looking at him like they know something's up. Even if Mel and Eaddy have been giving him those fucking soft smiles every time Ian's in the bar, like they know that not only does JR want to pin the boy down and fuck him until he begs, but he also wants to wrap Ian up, to run his fingers through Ian's hair and make sure his boy is okay.

Fuck.

Pushing himself back from the desk, JR stands up, and heads out of the office and towards the bar. He needs a fucking drink.

-o-

It's Linden and Tyler that find him, sitting on the floor and leaning back against the bar, surrounded by too many beer bottles and a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Hey, guys," JR slurs out, picking up the whiskey and waving it in their direction. "Wanna drink?"

Linden rolls his eyes as shakes his head. "Ty?" he says, nodding over to the bar.

"On it," Tyler replies, heading behind the bar to the coffee machine that's sitting there, and switching it on.

Crouching down next to JR, Linden motions to the empty bottles around him. "Having a party without us, Jay? What's the occasion?"

JR looks at him. "Ian told me he loves me."

Linden glances up to where Tyler is behind the bar, meeting the younger man's surprised gaze and seeing the careful shake of Tyler's head.

"Little bastard told me when he's fucking thousands of miles away," JR continues, unaware of the byplay going on between Linden and Tyler. "He was drunk and horny and probably won't even remember it."

Dropping his head back against the bar, JR knocks back another swig of whiskey before Linden takes it from him, and replaces it with the coffee Tyler's finished making. "Drink that, you stupid bastard."

JR wraps his fingers around the mug, but doesn't drink. "I wanna wreck him, Lin," JR says quietly. "I wanna see him beg and crawl, and break him wide open. Because he's so fucking perfect when it happens. So fucking perfect when there are tears in his eyes and he's still begging for more."

And Linden's not surprised by this. JR's always been a bastard, and Ian certainly isn't the first boy Linden's seen put on his knees by JR. But Linden knows that's not all. Because, yes, he's seen the way JR's bent Ian over the pool table and let the entire crew at his ass, seen the way he's paraded Ian around the bar. But he's also seen the way JR looks at the boy, like Ian's the most precious thing in the word.

"And then I wanna take him home, wrap him up and make sure nothing else touches him," JR admits. There's a pause, silence for long moments, until, "He's mine, Lin."

Both Linden and Tyler stay quiet, knowing that this is something only JR can admit for himself.

JR takes a drink of the coffee he's holding, staring down into the dark liquid before raising his eyes to meet Linden's. "He's mine, and I love him."

JR huffs a laugh, low and careful. "I'm a foolish old man in love with a beautiful boy. I am so fucked."


End file.
